Egyptian Cotton
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Song Fic based off of the song Egyptian Cotton By Jesse Spencer for the movie Uptown Girls Chase is working late in the lab... slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Egyptian Cotton**

**Pairing: House/Chase**

**Rating T (for now but I am seeing an M in the near future possibly)**

**Summary: Song Fic based off of the song Egyptian Cotton (By Jesse Spencer for the movie Uptown Girls) Chase is working late in the lab**

_Ships crossing like ghosts _

_In the night_

_Names are remembered_

_Faces in sight_

_Take what we can and_

_Need to survive_

Chase sat at the table in the lab this was going to be another long night. He was the only one left but his job was to test all the environmentals for their latest patient, a forty-three year old man with liver failure and problems in the kidneys resulting in dark urine. He was about half way through when House appeared in the lab.

"I thought you all left already." He said surprised to see him there.

"What you don't want my help? Fine." House turned towards the door again.

"No, that is not what I meant. I am just surprised that you are still here when everyone else already left."

"Well I just wanted to make sure the wombat didn't mess things up." He came over to the microscope that was in front of Chase and he looked inside. "Looks like we found our problem."

"What?" Chase looked at him quizzically.

Sure enough with in the slide under the microscope they saw the contaminates for Hepatitis A. "How'd I…" Chase started questioning as he looked into the slide. House watched Chase as he looked into the microscope.

House had never really paid attention to his Aussie doctor but something about this night he couldn't take his eyes off the younger doctor. "You would have found it." House turned to leave the lab, "Oh and Robert if you would inform him and keep me up dated.. I'll be in my office." House walked quickly towards his office. 'Robert? Where the hell did that come from?' he thought to himself.

House went to his office and laid his head on the desk top. 'I called him Robert. Why?' House was still trying to get his head rapped around this idea.

Meanwhile, Chase smiled to himself at the idea of House calling him by his first name. He wasn't sure why House did it or even why it made him smile so, but he liked the feeling he got from hearing his name out of House's lips. It made him feel like everything was going to be alright in the end. Chase had not had the easy life that everyone thought he had, but the simple slip on House's part made him feel like nothing else mattered.

Chase thought about House the whole time he was telling their patient about Hep A and all the complications, medication and lifestyle changes it would involve. He thought about House on his walk back to House's office.

Chase stood outside House's office and watched at the older doctor played with his oversized tennis ball. He only played with that ball when he was thinking or when he was frustrated. Chase wasn't sure which this time was but remained just outside of House's gaze. He studied the older man's movements, his facial features and physical gestures.

Finally Chase felt that either he had to go into the room or he would be considered a voyeur. "He'll be discharged in the morning." Chase said.

House caught the ball he had thrown at the wall and looked over at Chase. "How long were you just standing out in the hall?"

"What?"

"I saw you. Why were you just standing there?"

Chase's face turned a little redder.

House moved to the other side of his desk. Standing closer to Chase then socially acceptable, and moving closer. Chase watched as House moved nearer to him. The breath caught in his throat as House's hand softly brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. It was all Chase could do not to whimper at the touch. House leaned in and kissed Chase. Their lips met in a firry display of electricity. As quickly as he took him House released Chase, face reddened with beard-burn. House looked Chase once over then headed for the door with out a word. What was up with him tonight, he thought to himself as he left for the roof. His hiding place where no one would look for him.

Chase just stood there dumbfounded and confused as to what the hell just happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Tell me what you think if I should continue or just delet it now! Thanks Much kids!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Was exchanging kisses_

_And you _

_Leave me scarred_

_And confused_

"You did what?" Wilson stood from his desk, he couldn't believe what his friend was telling him.

House was leaning into the threshold of the balcony door, not sure if telling Wilson about the events of the previous night was the best plan.

"Why?" Wilson asked dumbfounded. "Do you have a **thing** for him? Are you gay now? Were you High?"

"No, I don't know. Agh." House wasn't sure what he felt right now but he needed fresh air so he opened the door and went out. It was warm and sunny outside. Wilson followed him.

"House, what started… you know…"

House tightly closed his eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Something else you have to be kidding. You kissed one of your employees…"

"I kissed Cameron, I dated Cameron." House argued.

"This is different. This is Chase." Wilson couldn't believe House was so lack on the subject. "And besides it was only one date."

"Two, technically. We went to the monster truck rally when you 'were too busy'." House corrected Wilson. The whole conversation House never once looked at the man who was his only friend in the world.

"That wasn't a date." Wilson grabbed House by the shoulders and turned him to face himself. "You kissed Chase. Why?"

"Because what I really wanted to do is lay him on the nearest flat surface and do ungodly things to him. But I figured this would be less 'messy'. God Wilson, I don't know." House rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "I have to go get back to work." He said as he climbed the small wall dividing the two balconies.

"This conversation is not over just because you leave. I am going to get to the bottom of this." Wilson called after him.

"Good bye Wilson." House called back.

"Bye House."

Chase watched as House came into view. He was still unsure what had happened the night before but that didn't stop him from hoping it could be more then just a kiss. Chase at the newspaper in front of him and he was glad for the cover because his face was heating up the closer House got to entering the room. Cameron was sitting across from him at the table and was reading over the file that was left on the table.

"Chase, what was wrong with Mr. Henson?" She asked.

"Hep A." Chase choked on the answer because it brought to mind once again what House had done.

House walked in finally and sat in the seat nearest Chase. He didn't say anything to Chase just waited for Cameron to tell him about the patient. "So what are we looking at?"

"Shortness of breath, cough, he had cancer a few years ago, skin cancer treated with radiation and has been in remission for 4 years now." She read off.

"It is an upper respiratory infection. No real case there. Let's go home."

"It is not an upper respiratory infection." Cameron stated.

"Then check again for an upper respiratory infection. Next patient." House stole the newspaper from Chase and started to read it.

"House," Cameron was appalled.

"Fine, go run the test and if it comes back negative again then I will take a look."

Cameron got the file and left. Foreman left with her but Chase stuck around.

House looked at Chase raising one eye brow. "Shouldn't you be going with them?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't you need to go work on the patient."

"It's an upper respiratory infection, just like you said. They can handle it.

House held the paper up again and began reading again.

"House," Chase said in opposition of House's action. "What was that last night?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." 

"Nothing happened? You kissed me. Something did in fact happen." Chase took the paper out of his hand.

"Look, I don't know what happened." House said. "It was just…"

Chase wouldn't let him finish. He leaned in and kissed House again. House resisted for a moment and then let himself give into him. Chase had his hands on either side of House's face and kissed him slowly and passionately. House responded to his touch and kissed back.

Chase released him again and stepped back. "I'll wait for you to make up your mind." Chase turned and walked to the patients room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I'll wait and see_

_What unfolds_

_Don't have what I need _

_Girl I love you so_

"What took you so long?" Foreman asked when Chase finally came into the lab where Cameron and Foreman were running samples.

"I had to update House on the other patient. Sorry, I'll ask permission the next time do I do my job," Chase retorted.

"Hey, sorry." Foreman backed away from him.

"What have we here?"

"The test are negative for any form of infection. His white count is completely normal."

As Chase looke at the results the three pagers went off.

When they got to the room their patient was choking.

Once they got him stabilized they returned to the conference room to add this new symptom.

"Choking is not a symptom of an Upper Respiratory Infection. Chase you lose, thanks for playing."

"You're the one who said it was an Upper Respiratory Infection." Foreman started.

"Yes, but Chase agreed and he is wrong!"

Foreman rolled his eyes and Chase didn't say anything.

House stood at the white and wrote 'choking'. "So what causes shortness of breath, coughing and choking besides…. Well choking." House taped the board with his marker. "Get a chest x-ray, CT, and MRI," the three left the room.

House went back out on the balcony. Wilson saw him come out and went out there as well.

"So what is going on?" Wilson asked leaning on the wall next to Wilson.

"He kissed me." House said after a long silence.

"He what?" Wilson said shocked.

House didn't say anything he just placed his hand on his lips and smiled as he thought about chase.

"So what now?" Wilson asked.

"So nothing." House said grumpily.

"You like him and clearly he likes you." Wilson wasn't sure what was going on with them, but House was still his best friend. House need his advice. "What are you going to do about this?"

"He said he'd wait for me to make up my mind." House said absently.

"And you are going to…"

"I don't know yet."

"What's holding you back?"

"He's my employee."

"That didn't stop you from dating Cameron." Wilson started.

"I had to or she'd not have come back to work."

"House, you're just making excuses." Wilson sighed.

"Thanks for the help," House turned and walked back into the hospital.

"House, what did you decide?" Wilson called out after him.

House didn't answer as the door closed behind him.

House sat at the desk and waited for the ducklings to return. House had made up his mind about Chase but wasn't sure how hew as going to tell him. Then he got an idea

In a single-filled line the three came into the office.

"Nothing," Foreman said handing over the test results. House looked over the scans.

It was getting late in the evening. "Get a biopsy of the lungs test it for everything. I'm going home."

Foreman and Cameron started towards the patient's room again but Chase didn't move. "I had to stay all last night. I'm going home tonight." Cameron nor Foreman argued with him.

House grabbed his backpack and left the hospital before Chase had time to stop him to talk again.

House reached his bike and got on just as Chase was exiting the hospital. He drove off as Chase approached.

Chase let out a heavy sigh at the sight of House speeding out of the parking lot. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his keys. There was a piece of paper in his pocket tied to his keys.

'Come to my apartment, we need to talk –House'

Chase's heart skipped as he read over the note. Chase ran over to his car and was so nervous/excited he could hardly get his key in the door. Chase redlined it all the way to House's apartment.

House's bike was parked on the sidewalk outside of the apartment door. Chase parked and calmed himself before walking up to the door. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

As he knocked the door opened. It had not been latched. Chase walked in and looked around for House.

"House," he called out but there was no answer.

Chase turned and shut the door. The sound of footstep, uneven footsteps, approached him.

"You needed to talk?"

House didn't say anything he just put on hand on the side of Chase's face and pulled him in closer to him. House's other hand was soon on Chase's back and the sound of a cane falling to the ground broke the silence between them. "Let's not talk." House said as he covered Chase's mouth with his own.

XXXXX

**So reviews would be very nice. Make me all happy and wat-not…. Hope you kids are likeing this! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Motionless raptures_

_Reveal the give and take_

_Become what's real_

_Leave only memories that_

_We steal_

Chase woke up the next morning unfamiliar with his surroundings. The soft Egyptian Cotton sheet under him the weight of an arm was draped across his waist and the feel of, someone else breathing was felt on the back of his neck. 'I slept with House,' he thought to himself.

As he lay there thinking, while House slept, he couldn't remember what had lead up to them sleeping together. Was this planned? Or was it more a spur of the moment kind of thing? Or was House just experimenting? Or was He just wanting sex? Or was Chase looking way too in to this and should probably just enjoy this moment while it last?

Chase listened to the sounds out House breathing. He didn't want to move and wake him. But he had to pee. As easily as he possibly could he slid out from under House's arm and off the side of the bed. House didn't move.

Chase silently moved out of the bedroom and into the bathroom grabbing his boxers on the way.

House woke to the sound of a door closing. When he reached over to the other side of the bed and found nothing, his heart sank a little. Though he wouldn't let himself dwell on that thought. Chase just was in it probably to experiment. Nothing more.

The sound of the toilet flushing excited House as Chase reappeared in the room.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Chase questioned nervously.

"No, I was awake."

Chase gave him a sly smile. "No you weren't you were snoring."

House smiled back. "Everyone lies." He pulled back the blankets and motioned for Chase to get back in.

Chase did just that. As the two of them were getting comfortable once again in the warm bed both pagers went off. It was Cameron.

House pulled out his phone and called her. "What?"

"We have two new symptoms and all the test came back negative." She told.

"What are they?"

"Enlarged, swollen Lymph nodes, and ear pain. His voice has become horse sounding as well."

"Well then that would be three symptoms."

"You think a horse voice is a symptom?" She questioned.

"Uh, Yes or I wouldn't have said that would I?" House sighed looking at Chase. "I'll be right in. Have you called Chase?" 

"He hasn't returned my call yet."

"Alright." He hung up. "Call her in a few minutes. We have to get to the hospital." House leaned in and kissed Chase again.

Chase was enjoying House's scruffy face against his own when his pager went off the second time. House was the first to separate. Chase watched House as he got out of bed and went in search of clothes. Chase reached over and opened his cell phone. He dialed Cameron's number.

"Cameron, what's up?" He questioned.

She went over what she had told House a few minutes ago. Chase only half listened to her, as he watched House getting dressed. House was heading for the door of the room when he stubbed his toe and yelled out a few profane words.

"Is someone there with you?" Cameron questioned Chase.

"Why would you asked that?" Chase asked turning and trying to muffle out any noises.

"I thought I heard voices in the background."

"I have the television on." He said by way of an answer. "Well I guess I'll be in, give me a few." Chase hung up and followed House out into the hall. "She heard you."

House raised one eyebrow.

"I told her it was the television but she doesn't believe me."

"Oh let her believe whatever she wants. Now I am going to take a shower, care to join me."

"House, we have to get to work." Chase said reluctantly.

"Oh what you'll get fired?" House asked lessening the gap between them.

"Or our patient will die." He said taking a step back.

"Fine, I'll see you at the hospital." House kissed him and went into the bathroom.

Chase gathered his stuff and left for his own apartment to get dressed.

Forty-five minutes later Chase showed up for work.

"Man, what took you so long?" Foreman asked him

"I had just gotten in the shower when she called. I had to finish getting ready." He said.

"But you said the TV was on." Cameron piped up.

"I had to go out into my living room to call you."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "From your cell phone?"

"My cell phone was in the living room. What is with all the questioning?" 

"Look, you don't have to lie to us. And you suck at it to begin with." Foreman told him. "It's okay. You got lucky last night. You don't have to make up stories. We are all adults."

Chase smiled at the thought of last night. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

Foreman smiled. "See, you suck at lying."

"So what is up with out patient? So where's House?"

"He said he'd be right in but he sounded like I had just woke him up so who knows when he'll show…" Cameron didn't have time to finish that statement when House walked into the conference room.

"Good morning, children." He said throwing a bag of bagels on the table for them. "So what do we have?"

Foreman pointed to the bored all the symptoms had been written on it.

"You wrote on my bored?"

"Cameron did." Foreman passed the buck not wanting to sit through a 'it is call a white board for a reason' moment again.

House looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Eww, cooties. Men only."

Cameron just rolled her eyes.

"Go check his thyroid." House told them as he went into his office.

"For what?" Cameron asked.

"Cancer." House went into his office.

Foreman followed House into the office and Cameron and Chase came too. "The chances of Hurthle cell is…"

"Yeah it is rare, but isn't that what we do?" House said putting his backpack under his desk.

"The symptoms all fit." Chase said.

House smiled at him. "Right, go check."

The team left the room and walked down the hall together.

House craned his neck and was checking House out as the team walked away.

House went out on his balcony and looked over into House's office. He was sitting at his desk writing. House pick up a few stone and tossed them to the door. Wilson looked up and saw House.

He got up and went to the door.

"I have a patient in a few minutes is it important?"

"Chase spent the night."

Wilson's eyes grew three times their normal size. "What? You slept with him?"

House didn't look up. He was leaning on the side of the balcony, there was a small smirk on his face.

"Seriously?" Wilson got closer.

House looked up at him. "No," he said straight faced.

Wilson analyzed his face. "Yes, yes you did."

House smiled at this role reversal. "Yes, I did okay." House said softly.

"Seriously?"

House just smiled and walked to his office. Wilson climbed over the wall and followed him. "You're kidding."

"Wouldn't matter if I said I was." House sat at his desk propping his feet up on the desk.

Wilson was still dumbfounded. "Are you going to do it again?"

"You are like a high school who just found out that her best friend cashed in her v-card. Well gosh I don't know Betty, I sure do like him. Maybe he'll give me his class ring and we can go steady."

"House this is pretty major."

House put his hands behind his head and relaxed back in his seat smiling to himself. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Cameron pulled Chase aside, "Chase I need to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot." Chase said trying to hide his worried tone.

"Are you gay?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you said you got lucky and the voice I heard over the phone was distinctly a male voice and…"

"You were wondering if I was sleeping with a man?"

"Well yeah, I mean…"

"Cameron. First off, if I was sleeping with a guy that it is my life my business but I'm not. Secondly I didn't get 'lucky' it was the television I was just tired of the questions." Chase sounded very honest as he spoke, this left no room in Cameron's mind for doubt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Eyes passing glances_

_For games_

_What time remembers_

_Seconds forget_

House stood at the white board marker in hand waiting for the team to return with the test results. House was thinking of any other possible explanations for the symptoms on the board. Wilson came in and stared at House one eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" Wilson asked referring to the board.

"They are testing for Hurthle Cell cancer."

Wilson went over the board again. "That's very rare. But it does fit the symptoms."

House was silent.

"So what is going on with you and Chase?" Wilson finally asked after a long silence.

"What do you mean?" House asked as he turned and went into his office leaving Wilson in the conference room.

"I mean I'm your best friend you can tell me. Are you just sleeping with him because you're bored and I don't know, sadistic?" Wilson put his hands on his hips as he stood just inside of House's office door.

House sat in his chair with the ball. He tossed it up in the air and caught it. Then he did it again.

"Are you not answering me because you don't want to talk about it, or are you confused as to what is really going on?" Wilson asked.

House glared at him. "You know you are worse then a school girl. Is gossip your middle name? Because I hear that Cuddy is actually a man. Why don't you go look into that." House deferred.

Wilson had to force himself not to laugh at that. "Alright. But just for the record, if you are doing this to be sadistic I suggest you stop because you are going to lose a good member of your team. If it is more then that, be careful because you might end up losing more then just a member of your team." With that Wilson left the office to go back to his own.

About twenty minutes later House's team returned to the office with the results of the test.

"Positive." Foreman stated handing over the paper.

"Alright Cameron go schedule him for surgery. Foreman go prep him, and give him all the warnings don't want the hospital getting sued if damage occurs to his voice." House was done talking and Cameron and Foreman left to go do their jobs.

Chase stared at House for a moment. "We need to talk." He said sitting in the chair across from House.

"I know." House said oddly serious in his tone.

Chase waited for House to say something but there was just silence between them.

"About last night." House began but he wasn't sure what else he was going to say.

Chase waited patiently.

"What do you want?" House finally asked him.

Chase's expression softened, "It was nice I won't lie, but a relationship wouldn't be easy. You're my boss…"

House nodded.

"Causal sex is not out of the picture though." Chase said under his breath hoping he wasn't over stepping his boundaries with this statement. "I mean if you wan to."

House raised an eyebrow, "Alright. But let's keep this between us. Don't want the others wanting the same perks. Especially not Cameron."

"You mean you haven't told Wilson yet?" Chase was shocked.

"Alright between us and Wilson." House corrected himself with a smile. "No go get to work or something."

Chase got up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXX

House waited for his patient to get out of surgery. He watched from the auditorium above the OR.

Chase was in the operating room and occasionally looked up at House and gave him a soft smile even though House could not see his mouth because of the mask he was wearing.

The surgery went on great without complications, and the case was transferred over to Wilson to deal with the radiation and other forms of treatment.

House's team was heading home when Cuddy came in and told House that he owed her clinic time he had a lot to make up that week so one of his team member would have to voluntarily stay and help him or he was going to have to come in on his day off and do it. House gave his team puppy dog eyes.

Cameron and Foreman gave him a look like no way in hell. However Chase smiled. "I'll stay I have nothing else to do."

House gave a cheerful laugh. "See Chase loves me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Alright but I expect it to be logged and charted and on my desk by the time you leave today.

House went back into his office to put up his bag.

"Why would you do that for him? It is not like he is going to treat you differently because you helped him this time." Foreman said to Chase.

"I like working in the clinic. You meet all sorts of people that way." Chase lied.

"Right, no one likes working in the clinic." Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Well I do."

"And you're a terrible liar." Cameron laughed.

"Besides neither of you were going to help him. So I might as well. Now go on. You two have been here since yesterday." He smiled at them.

"Well have fun." Foreman said as he and Cameron left.

'Oh we will.' Chase smiled to himself about getting to work with House more.

"Want to help me clear everyone out of the clinic as fast as possible then make out in an exam room?" House asked as the others were no longer in sight.

"You are like a horny teenager." Chase smiled at House.

"So you in or what?" House asked getting closer to Chase.

"Oh, I'm in, I was just stating the fact. You are like a horny teenage boy." Chase looked out the window quickly and when he saw no one he stole a kiss from House.

House smiled at him. The two of them walked silently to the clinic where the people were lined up in seats against the wall. House smiled. He took one end of the line and Chase took the other. And the two of them made it round the group; three colds, one URI, four SWS (sex while stupid, which had to be taken to the exam rooms to get a test sample) and one guy was admitted with dehydration.

After the waiting room was emptied House smiled at House and Chase smiled back, cheeks reddening a little. Then the two headed for Exam Room Two!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I'll wait and see _

_What unfolds_

_Don't have what I need _

_Girl now _

_I love you so_

House and Chase lay together on the exam table. House had his arm wrapped around Chase, whose head was resting on House's chest. The two of them lay there comfortably and silently.

Finally House spoke up. "What are we doing?" 

"Are you regretting it?" Chase asked looking up at House.

"No, it's nothing like that." House sat up and looked at Chase.

"Oh," Chase softly smiled. "You want to know if this is more then just sex?"

House was almost embarrassed by the subject. House never got embarrassed he wasn't sure what was going on.

"I would like it to be more then sex if that is what you want." Chase said looking at the floor shyly.

House reached out from the exam table he was sitting on and pull Chase closer, who was standing next to him. Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

The door to the exam room opened. The two froze.

Cuddy glared at them from the door. "What is going on in here?"

"Chase was choking on his gum I decided I'd help him out." House said sarcastically.

"With your tongue?" Cuddy questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Fingers are so unclean." House said getting off the table.

Chase's face was turning shades of red that are impossible in nature.

"Both of you in my office now!" Cuddy turned and marched out of the clinic to her office.

"Oops," House made a face.

Chase closed his eyes tightly.

House moved closer to Chase he put his hands around the other man's waist. "Don't worry she's not going to do anything." House stole a kiss before exiting the room.

Chase smiled and followed House out of the room.

Chase was outside of Cuddy's office when the two started arguing so he stopped and listened.

"What were you doing?" She asked him in a stern voice.

"I told you, he was chocking I was just dislodging the object from his throat."

"With your tongue?" She asked again.

"Yes," House said satisfied with the answer.

"House, he works for you. This is a sexual harassment case in the making. I can't just sit back as you two…"

"I am going to by pass the fact you said harassment and go straight into my point. What is it exactly you have a problem with? The fact that I am with one of my underlings or that I am with Chase. Because I seem to remember a certain administrator giving me dating advice when I went out with Cameron."

"Yes but that relationship took place outside of this hospital. I never found the two of you making out in a exam room."

"Just because you didn't find us didn't mean it didn't happen." House smiled innocently.

"House!" Cuddy glared. "What is the this between you two?"

"We are figuring that out still." House answered seriously for a change.

Chase decided this was a good time to go in.

"Alright, this, whatever it is stays out of the hospital got it! If I catch you again one of you is going to have to find a new job." Cuddy glared but they both knew that probably was never going to be the case, but Chase didn't want to test her on it. "Now get out of my office."

Chase and House got up to leave. As they reached the door, House made a show of grabbing Chase's ass.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes at them. Chase's face turn darker shade of red if it was humanly possible.

XXXXXXXX

Later that night the two men were laying together in House's bed, tangled limbs, facing one another. House was softly, unconsciously running his fingers through Chase's hair as they talked to each other.

"Cameron suspects." Chase told House.

"That we are sleeping together?" House looked at him concerned.

"No, just that I am sleeping with a man. She would never believe it to be you."

House was a little unsure of this. He didn't want anyone else knowing. Not because he thought that what they were doing was wrong. Not even because he cared what others thought of him. He didn't want them knowing because he didn't want others to talk Chase out of it. He liked Chase, and he didn't want them to show him the errors in his way by hanging out with him. House knew he would never be what Chase needed and that this was only a short time thing. But he wanted the short time to go on for as much time as he could get out of it. "What makes her think that?" House was again running his fingers though Chase's hair.

"When she heard you this morning on the phone I told her it was the TV. She didn't believe me and Foreman said that I should just admit to getting lucky. I sort of let it slip that I did. That is when she pulled me aside and said he heard a man's voice and wanted to know if I was gay." Chase explained things like a teenaged girl. "That is when I told her that I just said yes to get them off my tail. And went back to the it was the television story. I don't think she bought it though." 

House smiled to himself at Chase's story. Chase yawned and curled tighter into House's arms. Within no time he was asleep.

House lay there awake smiling to himself

"I love you." Chase muttered in his sleep.

"You too." House said quietly so that if Chase was awake he still would not be able to hear him.


End file.
